


Cookies for Breakfast

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Breakfast at the Ice Hotel.





	Cookies for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [cookies](https://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/file/44532.jpg).
> 
> I’ve taken some serious liberties here. I have no idea how the Swedish Ice Hotel actually handles breakfast. Probably not even a little like this, though they do say that you [wake up with hot juice at your bedside](https://www.icehotel.com/hotel/rooms/cold-rooms/art-suite-365/), which sounds like they do come in while you’re sleeping. The food is based what I’ve been served for breakfast in hotels in Iceland, which I’m hoping is at least sort of close.

The best way to fit the three of them into even a giant, zipped-together sleeping bag was to have the shorter people on the outside and Sam in the middle. Sam didn’t mind this, because that meant waking up with both Eileen and Gabriel snuggled up to him on either side. They’d fallen asleep spoon-fashion, with Gabriel as the “biggest” spoon, but now they were more of a puppy pile. Sam ruffled his fingers through both of their hair and pressed a kiss to first one forehead, then the other.

“Finally awake, Samsquatch?” Gabe asked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said. “I can tell you were sooo uncomfortable and impatient.”

“Didn’t say anything about uncomfortable,” Gabe retorted. “But I have been trying to not wake you up ever since the staff delivered breakfast.

“Since they… huh?” Sam asked. He moved carefully to sit up, trying not to disturb Eileen. 

Sure enough, the little table in the room was now set for a meal and had a tray of food. Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about strangers coming in like that while they were sleeping. He was sure Gabe had something to do with how that hadn’t woken him up in the first place. He shrugged off the discomfort as his stomach rumbled.

“That’s our cue,” Gabe said.

Eileen stirred and sat up. “There’s breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “You sleep ok?”

“Like a baby.” She smiled.

It took a couple of false starts to detangle themselves from the sleeping bag and each other, but eventually they all got up. Eileen and Sam freshened up in the en suite, then joined Gabe at the table. There was a large thermal kettle of coffee, which Gabe was in the process of pouring into cups, filling the air with its scent. The tray had an assortment of fruits, some bread, sliced meat and cheese, some kind of fish from the look of it, and…

“Cookies?” Sam asked. “You order those special, Gabe?”

“Why do you always assume the sweet stuff is my doing?” Gabe asked, offended.

“Because it always is,” Eileen replied.

Gabe appeared to consider that, shrugged, and popped a cookie into his mouth.

Sam supposed real cookies were an improvement over cookie-shaped cereal, though he wasn’t sure they were much of one.

Sam and Eileen dug into the rest of the food. It was definitely a different sort of breakfast than they were used to, and Sam had had some interesting ones over the years. He was pretty sure this was the first time fish had been on the menu, though.

They were just about done when someone knocked lightly at the door.

“We’re all decent,” Gabe called out. “Come on in.”

The door behind Gabe opened and in stepped someone who Sam guessed had brought the breakfast in the first place.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” the young woman asked in heavily-accented English.

“Actually,” Sam said, “could you come a little closer? One of our party is Deaf, and you’re out of her line of sight over there.”

The young woman stepped around to the side of the table so that all three of them could see her.

“Is that better?” she asked. She looked down at her hands in startlement, clearly not having expected to sign her question.

“Much better, thank you,” Eillen said.

Sam watched as the young woman took a breath and forced her smile to brighten. It didn’t hide the confusion completely, but clearly she was intent on doing her job and figuring out later how she suddenly knew American Sign Language.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” she asked.

Gabe picked up the coffee pot and swirled it around. Clearly it still felt full enough to him, because he set it down and said, “More cookies would be great.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I think we’re all set, thank you,” Eileen said.

“If you do need anything,” the young woman said, “just pick up the phone. You don’t have to say a thing. I’ll just come back. Actually, I’ll be back with the cookies first.”

Once she’d left, Sam turned his focus to Gabriel.

“What?” Gabe asked. He held his hands up defensively. “Hey, she actually prayed to be able to communicate. It was kinda sweet the way she worded it, too. Doesn’t translate well to English though.”

“So now she speaks ASL?” Eileen asked. “Great for Deaf American tourists at least. Not much help with anyone local though.”

“It’ll wear off after a day or so,” Gabe said with a shrug. “Maybe she’ll decide to take a class. Meanwhile, let’s finish up and give that sauna a try.”

“I can think of better ways to get all hot and sweaty,” Eileen said with a grin that made Sam’s heart race. Her expression softened into one of Sam’s favorite smiles. “Thanks, Gabe. I think she’s probably very confused, but that was really sweet.”

“Anytime, sweet cheeks,” Gabe said with a leer, “especially if you’re gonna go around having ideas like that.”

“How about we wait until _after_ she brings your cookies,” Sam suggested. 

“If you insist,” Gabe replied with an exaggerated sigh.

Eileen nudged Sam with her elbow and asked, “What, you don’t want to give her a show?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to feel heat creeping into his face. He looked over at their bed. It wasn’t like there’d be much to see once they were back inside the sleeping bag—and that was the only way Sam was getting out of his nice cozy pajamas in this cold room, thank you very much—but if he’d been uncomfortable with the idea of someone coming in while they’d been sleeping, he’d need to invent a whole new word for how he felt about someone coming in while they were … otherwise occupied.

Once Gabe had his second helping of cookies, though, all bets were off.


End file.
